


A Place to Call Home

by BlossomingDia



Series: Addictions [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Homesickness, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Something is wrong with Lucas, and Mark wants him to know that he's there for him.





	A Place to Call Home

Something was wrong and it didn’t take long to realise it when the normally bright and loud Lucas had shrunk back into silence and was sat in reserved silence as the other members shouted over each other and affectionately fought over the snacks that had been laid out for the game. Mark watched his carefully as Yukhei retracted further and further into himself before he leaned over to tap Ten who was closest to him on the arm, whispering a quiet “I need some air, I’ll be back soon!” with a big smile that Mark could see straight through.

When Lucas had been gone for a few minutes, Mark too stood and slipped out onto the balcony with a little smile to Taeyong who looked at him with concern as he did so. The older man was stood leaning against the railing of the balcony and was staring out to the bright lights of the city with a saddened expression, unaware of Mark until he touched him gently and Lucas recoiled with a little scream, clutching at his chest and laughing slightly “You scared me!”.

“Are you OK?” Mark asked gently as he moved to join him leaning on the rail, shoulders touching as they did so.

“Of course!”

“Don’t lie to me dude, I saw how sad you were in there.” He said gently, noting how Lucas’ smile faded “Its OK if you don’t wanna talk about it now, but I’m still here to listen if you ever wanna talk.”

He turned to go back into the bedroom and rejoin the game but was stopped by a large hand on his wrist and turned with reddened cheeks to find an equally red Lucas looking at him. “It’s just… being here ya know? Sometimes it feels like I’m choking when everyone has their own place and knows what they’re doing and I don’t know what I’m doing! Everyone has their own languages and stuff and I can’t even speak one well and it’s just irritating and sometimes… sometimes I just wanna go home.”

Mark was silent for a moment before he turned to Lucas and wrapped him into a hug tightly, resting his head in the crook of his neck as he began to speak softly “I know how much it sucks to be far away from home and wish you were there, dude. But you have a place here even if you think that you cant speak to us well, and I – we – really want you here and love you. So… if you ever feel like its too much and you’re choking then talk to me about it and I’ll be there to help you because I wanna help you feel OK again and find a place you can call home here too.”

A hand found its way to the crown of his head and slid through the strands gently. “I guess I’ve already found a place to call home here haven’t I? I guess I’ve got no reason to wallow on my own anymore.” He pulled back and looked at Mark with sparkling eyes as they broke apart and looked out to the starry sky in silence “Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for bringing me home when I’m feeling lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Against my better judgement I've decided to start a mini series of one shots based on songs from the album Addictions by Amir since I felt inspired by it. This fic was based on the song "Les rues de ma peine".
> 
> Anyways let me know what you think!


End file.
